Mercury Rising
by keltieful
Summary: After two years, Jim is finally ready to rejoin his bondmate. Sequel to Quicksilver. Spirk. Smut.


**To those of you who haven't read Quicksilver, go read it. It'll all make a lot more sense.**

* * *

"Alright Jim, you can do this. Calm. Nothing fazes you. It's just Spock." Jim closed his eyes, blocking out his reflection and focused on his breathing.

When he'd left Vulcan, and by extension his bondmate, he'd never thought that coming back would be the hard part. Leaving, saying goodbye, was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. And then came training. Which was all discipline and not talking and sitting still and basically everything which Jim was not naturally inclined. It was difficult but he'd managed. Mostly on the thought of being reunited with his Vulcan once he was done.

So, he'd done what Kirk's have done best for generations, sucked it up and got the job done. It had taken two years of sweat, blood and tears. In some cases, literally. But he'd done it. He'd mastered his emotions. He could control the ambience of a room. He could deflect or nullify psychic or empathetic attacks.

And when he was done he'd sent Spock all the love and frustration and guilt and loneliness he'd felt over the years.

Vulcans could go years without seeing their bondmate, as long as they were together during their Time everything was all good. But F'ru'q were a bit different. Maybe because they were empaths. Maybe it was cultural. Either way, Jim was seriously attached to his Vulcan. The two weeks he'd spent getting ready for the trip were enough for him to know that being without Spock would be almost physically painful.

And it had been. But now he was ten minutes out from Earth's space dock, and he had no idea what to do. What do you say to someone you haven't seen in two years? What if Spock was different? He'd have to have changed, to be part of Starfleet. So, where did that leave Jim?

He'd worked himself into enough of a state the he couldn't sleep the night before. Which just left him looking half dead. His hair was messy, his face pale and dark rings highlighted his blue eyes. And of course Jim knew that Spock would be neat and refined and graceful and _perfect_. Like he always was.

"I guess opposites attract." Jim mumbled as his forehead thunked against the mirror.

There was a knock on the door before it swished open. Jim rarely ever locked it.

"James, we're ready to beam you down." Number One said. She smiled when Jim just looked at her. He was fairly sure he looked about as tired and distressed as he felt.

"Come on, it's not that bad." She grabbed the brush of the counter and quickly ran it through the tangled mess on his head. "See, you already look better. Splash some water on your face and put on a smile."

She walked out of the fresher and grabbed his bag off the floor. He did as he was told, it was unfortunately a habit now, and followed her down to the transporter room.

Captain Pike stood to one side, Winona scolding him rather animatedly. The Lieutenant manning the controls was watching them in open fascination. His face contorted in shock every time Winona, with her pointed ears and silky black hair, scowled. Or stamped her foot. Or did pretty much anything which didn't classify her as a perfect Vulcan. She had too much of the F'ru'q mettle, as Tiberius put it, to ever be a perfect little Vulcan.

"Ah, Ambassador Kirk? We're ready when you are." The man, Jim was pretty sure he'd introduced himself as Lieutenant Rogers, said.

"Good work, kid." She said, ruffling his hair as she walked past and got into position. Jim joined her on the pad, returning Number One's salute and thumbs up with a shaky smile.

In the next moment, they were on Earth. The noise of the engines was gone, replaced with the faint sound of people talking. It was… cold. A lot colder than Jim had been expecting.

He shivered as they walked down the hall and into the official reception. It was here that delegates would be welcomed and formalities would begin. For his mother at least. All Jim had to do was find his Vulcan. Then they'd be off.

His mother was attending the annual Federation meeting, this year hosted on Earth. She would be whisked off to some undisclosed location for a week of talking and negotiations. If she was lucky, she might have time to pop in for lunch before she was back off to Vulcan.

Jim wrapped his arms around himself, hands rubbing the skin in an effort to keep warm. A breath brushed his ear, head turning instinctively to see Spock.

He was taller than Jim remembered, even though Jim knew he'd grown whilst he was away. Spock also seemed, more together. Or maybe, more at ease, than Jim had ever seen him. Apparently Earth was the right choice. Then again, when had Spock ever made a wrong choice?

"Perhaps we should get you warm, t'hy'la." Spock said, placing his hand against the base of Jim's spine and pushing him through the crowd. The touch was electric and Jim really hoped Spock lived close by.

They walked through the academy grounds, gaining looks from staff and students alike. Whispers followed them as they traversed the square and walked into the more modern of the academy dorms.

Spock entered his code, the door hissing open just as another man grabbed his keys from the bowl beside the door.

"Oh, you're back already." He said, accent thick with sleep. He drowsily rubbed at his eyes, hospital uniform half done up. "'m off to the hospital. Dr. Hallows is sick."

"Do you not have an exam in three point four two hours?" Spock asked, just a touch of concern filtering through the bond.

Jim was confused by the entire exchange. It looked like Spock had made a new best friend while he was away. Which was a good thing. He'd hoped that would happen. Even Vulcans got lonely. But then, he also felt kind of redundant and out of place.

"I called ahead. They've moved it to Friday." His eyes landed on Jim. " Oh. This must be Jim. Leonard McCoy."

They shook hands and the other man vanished down the hall.

"This way." Spock led Jim through the lounge and kitchen area and into his bedroom. Through another door was a bathroom, with both bath and shower facilities.

Spock turned on the taps for the tub, water flowing out and filling the room with steam. He then shuffled through the bottles in the cabinet, finding the one he wanted and tossing it over his shoulder to Jim.

"You bought me bubbles?" Jim asked, eyes alight with excitement and amusement. He'd once told Spock that he'd missed bubble baths more than anything, a year or so into their friendship. He'd never actually thought the Vulcan was listening to his moaning.

"Of course." Spock said, taking the bottle off Jim and adding the mixture to the water. It frothed immediately, the scent of jasmine filling the room.

Spock's hands reached for the base of Jim's shirt and gently tugged it over his head. There was a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his shoulder. The bond flowed with affection.

Nimble fingers worked down his body, teasing the sensitive skin and bringing up a whole new round of goosebumps. It tickled just enough to make Jim squirm, yet not enough to make him laugh.

When they finally reached his waistband, there was a minute pause. The long digits slipped under the thin material while Spock stepped forward, Jim now pressed against him.

His pants were undone moments later. They fell to the floor with only the slightest of sounds. Jim's heart was beating like crazy. His skin prickled like it'd been electrified. His entire body thrummed with anticipation.

And yet, Spock stepped away. He turned off the taps. He grabbed Jim a towel and laid it over the edge of the sink, well within reach of the bath. Wave after wave of disappointment crashed through Jim.

He shrugged off his boxers and stepped one foot in the bath. The water was deliciously warm against his freezing skin. It helped soothed some of his hurt. A bath for two might have been double the fun but, maybe it was better this way. Now he only needed a toy for the authentic bubble bath experience.

Warm hands suddenly grabbed his hips, lifting him off the ground and into the bath. His spine slumped.

"Did you really believe I could leave you?" Spock whispered, placing kiss after kiss to his shoulder blades.

Jim let Spock lower him into the bath, the water sploshing up against the sides, mere millimetres from overflowing. The water soothed Jim's nerves. And the bubbles were perfect. For a few moments, Jim let himself play like a child. One was never too old to splash in a bubble bath. Not even when they were sharing it with their Vulcan fiancé. Who was watching Jim with honest amusement shining in his eyes. For a second Jim was lost. In Spock, in love, in time.

Gathering his courage, Jim crawled closer, positioning himself in Spock's lap. His skin was flushed light green, eyes smouldering when they met Jim's. Of course Jim's Vulcan would be the one with irresistible bedroom eyes.

Spock's hands closed around Jim's hips, pulling him closer. He gasped, body trembling. The excitement and anticipation of earlier returned full force and Jim groaned. Skin on skin was so much better.

Jim explored Spock's chest with his hands. His fingers tingled, ultra sensitive. Little sparks of awareness, of Spock's own lust floated through him. It made him shiver, eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

Spock squeezed Jim's hips. His already elevated pulse quickened.

"Spock. Spock?" Jim wasn't sure what he was asking for. Other than more. And everything. And maybe forever.

Spock nuzzled into the base of his neck before biting down. Jim's hands tangled in the shiny black locks as he panted. His eyes slid shut as Spock's lips claimed his own. The kiss was desperate, mouths opening immediately. Tongues battled, teeth clashed and Jim was fairly sure Spock was having a peak through his fantasies. Sneaky, cheating, talented Vulcan.

It appeared that Spock had found everything he'd been looking for.

In the next moment, the hands on his waist were moving. Jim felt himself be hoisted up, his arms automatically wrapping around Spock's neck. He couldn't help the quick flash of fear though he knew Spock would never drop him.

His breath hitched as Spock's fingers pushed against his entrance. Lips, once demanding, were now gentle against his skin. He relaxed into the soft touch, enough to let a single finger breach him.

"Jim." Spock breathed, the tight muscles clenching around his finger. His voice was deeper, tone saturated in need.

"More." Jim said, resting his hands on Spock's shoulders and holding up his own weight. Spock shifted beneath him, adding a second finger. It was more uncomfortable than the first. But the warm water soothed the edge of hurt into a dull burn. The fingers scissored, opening him up. All Jim could think about was Spock. Spock caring for him. Spock filling him. Spock taking everything he had and giving everything in return.

The third finger was a slowly burning addition. Jim lowered himself, pushed up. He moaned, back arching, when they finally brushed against his prostate.

Through his haze, Jim noticed when the fingers were removed. He pouted, pushing down against something much bigger. The touch made him shiver in delight. Finally.

Water splashed as Spock gripped his hips. Jim let himself be guided down onto Spock's length. He sat for a few moments, cataloguing the feel of Spock inside him. It was less painful the he'd been expecting. Hotter, too. With the tiniest of movements, Jim rolled his hips. He hissed as pleasure coursed through him.

Spock understood his signal and helped lift him back up. Jim let himself drop slowly, enjoying the sensation of Spock inside him. He clenched as his prostate was hit and Spock growled.

He did it again as he slid himself up and off, holding Spock close for as long as possible. The hands on his hips flexed, bones just about creaking under the pressure. That would leave bruises.

Jim rained affectionate kisses over Spock's face. Along the bridge of his nose. Down the line of his cheekbone. Over his lips. Up his jaw. He let his love and lust and admiration run through their touch. Through their bond.

Spock growled again, turning his head and meeting Jim's lips in a brutal, possessive kiss. The atmosphere changed. Jim whimpered as Spock thrust up into him, filling him in one smooth move before leaving him soul achingly empty. He repeated the motion over and over. Thrust after thrust. Each delivered with deadly precision to make Jim scream.

Spock's name became a mantra. A prayer. Repeated in time to the pistoning of his hips.

With shaking fingers, Jim brushed over pointed ears. He'd always been a little obsessed with them. There was something he wanted to try.

He sucked on one, tongue flicking against the pointed tip before he drew away and blew on it. Spock bucked up and Jim could feel him pulse. Oh.

Jim nibbled his way along Spock's ear until he got to his neck. There, he sucked a mark. Spock was his. And now everyone would know that.

As Spock impaled him, Jim rested his fingers over his meld points. There bond snapped and crackled between them. It opened and swallowed them whole. Everything faded yet became crystal clear. The sensations doubled. Jim was filled and filling. Light and colour, words and sound, it all lost meaning. The edges of their bond blurred. White flashed and Jim rode the tide of their orgasm. Just as he felt his very katra leaving his body, he was slammed back to Earth.

Jim pulled air into his tired lungs, his throat sore though he had no memory of screaming. As he separated from Spock's equally tired body, he noticed something was amiss.

"Spock." Jim whispered, "Did we just get married."

.

.

.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jim groaned, hands thrown up in the air. Spock looked on in vague amusement, one eyebrow already on its way to his hairline.

"Why can't we ever plan anything? It's always a mistake." Jim placed his face in his hands, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. His mother was going to kill him. She and Amanda had barely spared them last time.

"Perhaps, had you paid more attention during class, you would have been aware of the outcome of your actions." Spock said as he lifted himself out of the bath and walked over to the shower. The sonics started up a second later.

Jim sat in the cooling water, thinking over what Spock said. He idly played with the bubbles. The sonics stopped. Jim watched as Spock dried himself and left the room. He blinked once. And then once again.

That sneaky, manipulative Vulcan.

Jim launched himself out of the water and across the room. He slid into Spock's room, to be promptly caught, wrapped in a towel and thrown onto Spock's bed.

* * *

 **I'm a little in love with this universe. I don't really have anymore plot bunnies so there's no more to come but I do like it. It's fun to play with. Aaand that folks, is day 10 down and out.**

 **:D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**


End file.
